Digimon vs. Pokemon 2: Battle in the City
by Zudomon
Summary: The sequel to Digimon vs. Pokemon. I hope you guys liked the 1st one, because the sequel has more digimon, it's twice as long and has more human characters! Also includes a little bit of Taiora and horror. R/R!!!!!


Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Ash, Misty and Tracey flew into New City. After their adventures in the Orange Islands, they decided to fly back to New City for some new adventures. Right now, they were at a local restaurant, chowing on hot dogs. Even Pikachu and Togepi had miniature ones. "Pika Chu." Pikachu said, enjoying his hot dog. "PIII Topeg Topeg." Togepi said, also enjoying his hot dog. "I'm full Misty, let's go." "All right." Misty said. She grabbed Togepi and walked away. Ash and Tracey walked with her. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head.  
  
DigiWorld...  
  
Tai and the others were walking through the forest, looking for the remaining Dark Masters: Piedmon and Machinedramon. "Uh, Tai. I don't think they're here." Matt said. Tai shrugged. "I don't either, Matt, but we have to keep looking." They continued walking. Suddenly, an interdimensional vortex appeared in the sky. The Digi Destined didn't see it until all of them started to float up to the vortex. Tai saw the vortex. "Everyone, were going inside a vortex. Hang on!" The Digi Destined flew through the vortex and ended up in New City.  
  
Chapter 2: The So-Called Reunion  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey continued through New City. Suddenly, Ash spotted a building. Its name was: 'Ivy's Pokemon Spa'. Ash's eyes lit up. "Hey Misty, wasn't that the person who we left Brock with?" Misty came over and looked at the building. "Yeah, he stayed with Professor Ivy." "Who's Brock?" Tracey asked. "No time to explain, Trace. Let's go!" Ash and Misty ran into the building, dragging Tracey behind. Ash, Misty, and Tracey walked through the lobby. There was signs posted on the wall saying that a Pokemon Care Show was happening today on the fourth floor. Ash and Misty dashed into the elevator, with Tracey right behind. They went to the fourth floor. When the door opened, there was a crowd of people standing by a table. Ash, Misty and Tracey made their way through the crowd to the front of it. There stood Professor Ivy, massaging a Koffing. To the other side of the table were two of Ivy's helpers and Brock! Ash and Misty stayed silent. Brock didn't notice them. Professor Ivy talked to the audience. "When a Koffing is hurt in battle, you must massage it to help its wounds heal. But, be careful, your Koffing may exert smoke if massaged on the little holes on its body that pour smoke out of." she said. Ivy continued to talk. "I better sketch this." Tracey said. Then he pulled out his sketch book and pencil and began to draw Pr. Ivy and the Koffing. After Tracey finished his sketch, the show ended. The crowd disembarked, leaving Ash, Misty and Tracey. Ivy gathered her materials as her assistants helped her. Brock folded up the table. Ash spoke up. "Yo, Brock!" Brock turned. "Huh? Ash! Hi!" Brock was in shock. He slapped five with Ash. "Hey Brock." Misty said. "Hi Misty! Who's that?" Brock asked, pointed to Tracey. "That's Tracey. He's a Pokemon Watcher from the Orange Islands." Ash said as Tracey and Brock shook hands. "What brings you here?" Brock asked Ash. "We decided to leave the Orange Islands after I competed in the Orange League." Ash told him. "Why don't you stay with us for a while?" Misty asked. Brock nodded. "Okay. Professor Ivy has a lot more shows to do here and I'm not in them." "Uhhhh.." Professor Ivy fainted. "Ivy!" Brock ran to her aid. "She has a fever." One of her assistants said. They rushed Ivy out of the building and to the hospital.  
  
Somewhere else in New City  
  
"Can't we stop Tai? I don't feel so well." Carrie said. "Just a little bit more." Tai told her. The Digi Destined were wandering through New City after the vortex transported them there. The Digimon were wearing disguises. Suddenly, Carrie collapsed. "Carrie!" Tai ran to her aid. Joe was already tending to her. "Tai, she has heat stroke. We need to get to the hospital! Fast!" Joe told them. They rushed Carrie to the same hospital that Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey were in.   
  
Chapter 3: Meeting in the Hospital  
  
"How is she?" Brock asked the doctor. "She'll be fine. She was just stressed out and it made her fall into unconsciousness." "How long will it take for her to be conscious again?" Brock asked. "About a couple of hours. She was really stressed out." "We'll stay here." One of the assistants said. The other nodded. "Okay then. Ash, let's go!!" Brock said. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey left Pr. Ivy. They walked out of the room and through the hall to the elevator. Brock pressed the button and walked through. Suddenly, someone ran up to them. "Hold the door please. I'm going down too." he said. Brock held the door as he walked in. Ash finally noticed him. "Richie?!" Richie looked at Ash. "Ash! Great to see you!" "Yeah." Ash said. Tracey started to have a headache. Who was this person that knew Ash? He held his head in pain. "Who's that?" Richie said, looking at Tracey. "That's Tracey. He's a Pokemon Watcher." Ash told him. "Nice to meet you." Richie said. "Likewise." Tracey said, his headache dying down. They talked as the elevator went down.  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in the hospital.....  
  
"T... Tai?" Carrie said as she woke up. The doctor checked her up. "It seems it was a very little stroke. She'll be fine. If you stayed out there for a little while longer, she would have died." "Thanks, doctor." Tai told him. They walked away with Carrie. Then they went down to the lobby. "You guys gotta keep your disguises on." Tai told the Digimon. "Right." They said in unison. Tai and the others walked around the corner, only to get hit head-on by five kids. They all fell over. "Oww. Ash, watch where you're going!" Misty said. Actually, the five kids were none other than Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey and Richie!  
  
Chapter 4: The Memory  
  
Everyone got up. "You guys gotta watch where you're going!" Ash yelled at the Digi Destined. Tai had a strange feeling. "Do I know you?" he asked Ash. "Yeah, I think I remember you too." They had slightly remembered about their last encounter, just the people, not the gory battle they fought. When it ended, they forgot all about their battle. Now seeing them again has jump started their memory, except for Carrie's, Tracey's and Richie's, who never were at the battle. They must slightly remember. Tai introduced the Digi Destined to Ash and company. Ash introduced himself and his friends to the Digi Destined. "Matt, I have to go to the bathroom!" T.K. told him. "Alright. We'll wait for you outside of the bathroom." Matt told him. The Digi Destined and Ash and company went to the restroom. They waited for T.K. to be done with his business. "What's that on top of your head, Ash?" Sora asked him. Richie answered. "It's a Pikachu." "Pika Pika." Pikachu told Sora. "Excuse me, but what's a Pikachu?" she asked. "It's a Pokemon," Ash said, "haven't you heard of Pokemon?" The Digi Destined looked at each other. "No." They said in unison. T.K. then got out of the bathroom. Matt looked at him strangely. "You done, T.K?" Matt asked. T.K. smiled. "I'm done!" "Alright, let's go. I want to hear more about these Pokemon." Tai said. "We can go to Professor Ivy's Pokemon Spa. We'll teach you about Pokemon." Brock inquired. "That's a great idea, Brock! Lead the way!" Ash said. The Digi Destined followed. T.K. finally noticed Matt's looks at him. "Matt, what's wrong?" He asked. "Your fly's unzipped."  
  
Chapter 5: The Explanation  
  
"There it is." Brock said as they stopped in front of the building. There was a banner above the door. In yellow letters, it read, 'Ivy's Pokemon Spa'. They walked in, Brock led the way to the elevator. "This building has ten floors. The fourth floor is the show room, where we do all the shows. The first two floors are actually the basement, the boiler room, etc. When we got on the elevator, we were on the third floor, or the main floor. The fifth and sixth floors house the pokemon. The seventh and eighth floors have all the research materials. We'll actually be going to the seventh floor." The elevator beeped when they reached the seventh floor. Everyone got out of the elevator. They looked around, except for Brock. There were lots of book cases filled with pokemon books. There were two laptops and four regular computers. Izzy walked past the others and plugged his laptop into an outlet and started to look through data files on pokemon. "Prodigious." He said. Brock began an explanation on pokemon. "Pokemon are really monsters that on our world," he began, "the word 'pokemon' comes from the words, 'pocket monsters.' Pokemon is short for it. People have found that catching and raising pokemon is fun. Thus, it has become a pastime of some people. The people that catch them are called, pokemon trainers. They catch the pokemon using a pokeball, which is a red and white ball that contains the pokemon when they are caught." Ash raised one of his pokeballs for everyone to see. "These pokemon trainers," Brock continued, "also battle pokemon to show the better trainer. Pokemon leagues have been established where trainers come and challenge each other to fights. That's a basic explanation." "Intriguing." Izzy said. He had unplugged his laptop and listened to Brock's explanation. Suddenly, Ash looked at the Digimon. "Who are those guys? They've been following you all around everywhere!"  
  
Chapter 6: Here Comes Team Rocket!  
  
"They're digimon." Tai said. Tai began to explain about Digimon to Ash and company.   
  
On top of a building, next to Ivy's Spa  
  
Team Rocket were watching Ivy's Spa. "It seems that no on is in." James said, putting his binoculars away. "Good!" Jessie said. "With everyone gone, we can swipe some rare pokemon!" Meowth said. "Uhh.. That was our plan." Jessie said. Meowth put his head down. "How are we going to get there?" Meowth asked. "We have to make a dramatic entrance." Jessie said. James finally came up with something. "We can ride Weezing to the other side." Jessie's eyes lit up. "What a great idea, James! I didn't know you were that smart!" James nodded. "Hang on," Meowth said, with binoculars to his eyes, "the twirps are in there!" "What?!" Jessie looked through her binoculars. "We'll swipe Pikachu too, then!" Jessie said. "Go! Weezing!" "Weezing!" James sent out Weezing. Everyone climbed on and flew through the window. Weezing was sent back in his pokeball. Jessie and James stood on the windowsill. "Who are they?" Matt asked. "Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie said. James added, "Make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within their nation.""To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie." "James." "Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light." "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth jumped onto the sill. "Team Rocket, what do you want?" Ash asked. "We're here to steal the Pokemon!!"  
  
  
Chapter 7: It Starts!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the Digimon removed their disguises. Team Rocket were frightened by these new creatures. They clung to each other, each equally scared. "What are they?!" Jessie asked. "I don't know, Jessie, maybe their a new pokemon species?!" Meowth heard James. "Let's grab them too!" Meowth said as he jumped at Agumon. "Hyper Breath!" The ball of fire was launched out of Agumon's mouth and hit Team Rocket. They fell off the sill, to the ground below. "Team Rocket's falling down again!" They said as they hit the ground. "Good, at least their gone." Brock said. "Who were they?" Matt asked. Ash started to explain Team Rocket to the Digi Destined. Suddenly, Meowth jumped out of nowhere and snatched Agumon. "Agumon!" Tai yelled. Meowth then jumped out of the sill.   
  
On the road below  
  
"Look, Jessie! I got one of those weird creatures!" Meowth told Jessie as they ran away. "Agumon, digivolve to, Greymon!" Agumon digivolved and broke the bag that he was held in. "AHHH!" Team Rocket yelled. "Nova Blast!" Greymon shot the fireball at Team Rocket and when it hit them, it sent them flying. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Greymon digivolved back to Agumon. Agumon ran back to Tai. Tai was mad. "How could you let them take Agumon like that?! Meowth was right in front of you!" "I'm sorry." Ash said. "Sorry?! That's it!" Tai punched Ash and the Digi Destined started to have fist fights with Ash's friends. Ash's friends ran down the stairs, into the street. The Digi Destined followed by going down the elevator. They stood in the road, facing each other. The fight had finally started!  
  
Chapter 8: The Fighting Starts!  
  
The Digi Destined and Ash's friends faced off. Ash clutched a pokeball. So did his other friends. "Go! Snorlax!" Ash yelled. Ash threw the pokeball and Snorlax came out. Snorlax, was in the middle of a nap. "Go! Staryu!" Misty was about to throw the pokeball, but Psyduck came out of his pokeball instead. "Psy aai ai duck?" Tracey threw his pokeball. "Go! Scyther!" "Scyther!" "Go! Onix!" Brock yelled. Onix came out of his pokeball."Richie then threw his pokeball."Go! Rocky!" The Golem that Richie named Rocky came out of his pokeball. "Goleem!" Tai looked at the pokemon. Suddenly, Scyther charged Palmon, Rocky charged Patamon, Psyduck just stood there, Onix charged Agumon, and Snorlax slept as Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Gatomon, and Gabumon charged him. Gatomon punched Snorlax in the snout. Snorlax didn't even twitch. He slept like a rock. They kept attacking Snorlax. Palmon digivolved to Togemon and dodged Scyther's first slash. "You ought to do better than that!" Togemon said. "Needle Spray!" "Scyther, use double team!" Tracey yelled. Scyther became three Scythers, one was the real one and the other ones were just holograms. Each needle missed its mark. Togemon watched one of the false Scythers. The real Scyther went behind Togemon and slashed her back. There was now a huge cut in Togemon's back and it started to bleed. Togemon turned around and punched the real Scyther so hard, it went careening into a street sign. The impact bent the sign. Togemon ran to the stunned Scyther. The false Scythers followed her. Togemon was annoyed by them. "Needle Spray!" The needles this time hit there mark, making the false Scythers disappear. Togemon charged Scyther.  
  
"Rocky, tackle attack!" Richie yelled. Rocky put his limbs into his rock shell. And started to roll to Patamon. Patamon flew into the sky and plummeted onto Rocky, who had his limbs back out. Patamon just bounced on Rocky's head. Rocky looked at the stupid digimon. "Patamon, you should digivolve!" T.K. suggested. Patamon backed up and digivolved to Angemon. Angemon looked at Rocky. "You shouldn't have tried to roll on me when I was Patamon. Now you'll pay! End of fate!" Angemon launched the beam at Rocky. Rocky retracted his limbs into his shell. The beam hit the shell, not fazing it. Rocky started to roll. Rocky caught Angemon in his legs and continued to roll. He dragged Angemon through a door of a hotel. Everyone in the hotel scattered out of the building. Richie and T.K. followed Rocky and Angemon. Angemon was stunned. Rocky put his limbs back out and flipped Angemon over his back. Angemon crashed through the reception desk. "Rocky, hyper beam attack!" Richie yelled. Rocky nodded and went up stairs that were right in front of Angemon. Rocky partially went up the stairs and launched a humongous beam out of his mouth. The beam hit Angemon and totaled the corner of the building that Angemon was in. When the smoke cleared, Angemon was down. T.K. rushed to him. "Angemon!" "T.K, I must gather my strength. Goodbye." Angemon said. He then returned to a digi egg.   
  
Chapter 9: Snorlax Strikes!  
  
Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon. Gomamon, Gabumon, Tentomon also digivolved. "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterrimon, Tentomon's digivolved form yelled. "Howling Blaster!" Gabumon's digivolved form, Garurumon yelled. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Gomamon's digivolved form, Ikakumon yelled. The missile, the beam that Garurumon fired, the ball of electricity and the flames were shot at the sleeping Snorlax. When the smoke cleared, Snorlax was still asleep. Birdramon had an idea. "If Snorlax is just sleeping, why don't we finish him off?" The other digimon nodded. Birdramon landed on Snorlax and dug her claws into him. Birdramon used every ounce of strength to lift the heavy pokemon. Birdramon finally lifted him up and flew to the sky. She was going to drop Snorlax through a building, killing him. Suddenly, Snorlax woke up and looked at Birdramon's leg. Snorlax thought it was food so he bit it. Birdramon yelled in pain. The pain was so horrible, Birdramon plummeted to the ground, some fifty feet below. In midair, Snorlax shifted his weight and so he could be on top. They plummeted to the ground. When they hit the ground, a huge snap was heard. Birdramon had landed on her head and the impact broke her neck. Birdramon was motionless, but alive. Sora ran over to the wounded Birdramon. Birdramon digivolved back to Biyomon. Sora picked her up and ran back to the other Digi Destined. Suddenly, Rocky ran over to assist Snorlax. With Angemon gone, Rocky couldn't fight anyone. Rocky retracted his limbs into his shell and rolled. Rocky hit Ikakumon. Ikakumon fell on his back. They broke away from the battle. Snorlax got up and attempted a tackle attack on Garurumon. "Digivolve again, Garurumon!" Matt yelled. Garurumon nodded. Garurmon digivolved into Weregarurumon. As Snorlax charged Weregarurumon, Kabuterrimon and Gatomon followed. Snorlax continued to charge. Weregarurumon put up his arms and bent over. Snorlax ran to him. Weregarurumon snatched Snorlax and stood up. The force flipped Snorlax over Weregarurumon's head. Snorlax landed so hard, he caved in the street and fell into the sewer below. "Snorlax!" Ash yelled. Weregarurumon ran after the hole that Snorlax was in. "Wait," Kabuterrimon said, "he's in water. Water conducts electricity." Weregarurumon smiled. "Good point." He said. Kabuterrimon flew over to the hole and prepared for an Electro Shocker..  
  
Chapter 10: Oops!  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterrimon yelled. "Snorlax! Return!" Ash yelled. Snorlax was retracted into his pokeball. The ball of electricity engulfed the sewer and blew it up. "Go Charizard!" Ash yelled as he threw another pokeball. This time, Charizard came out. Weregarurumon turned to face Charizard. Gatomon also faced him. Kabuterrimon also turned around. Charizard used Fire Spin and rounded up the three digimon in a tornado of fire. Charizard turned around and flew to the Digi Destined. Everyone ducked except for T.K. Charizard grabbed T.K. and flew to the air. "T.K!!!!!!!" Matt yelled. T.K. struggled to break free. He was losing grasp of his digi egg. T.K. dropped the digi egg. "Oops!" He said. The digi egg fell to the ground below, breaking it. The embryo fell out of the egg, dead. "NOOO! Patamon!" T.K screamed. Weregarurumon got up and jumped and tackled Charizard in mid-air through a window. Charizard dropped T.K. when he was tackled. T.K. fell to the ground, only to be caught by Matt.  
  
"RRROOOWWWWW!" Onix roared. Agumon ran away as Onix attempted a tackle on Agumon. Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Onix slid away in front of a building. Greymon caught up to Onix and body slammed him through the building. Onix was out. "Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled as he fired the fireball. The fireball hit Onix and had no effect on him. This woke Onix up. "Onix, tackle attack." Brock told Onix. Onix nodded. Onix flew right into Greymon's stomach. Greymon howled in pain. Onix then gave Greymon the bide attack by wrapping himself around Greymon. "Greymon, digivolve!" Tai yelled. Greymon digivolved into Metal Greymon as Onix still had a hold on him. Onix was very small compared to Metal Greymon. Onix was wrapped around his arm.  
  
Ikakumon went tumbling with Rocky on top. They stopped rolling at a dock by the harbor of New City. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikakumon yelled. The torpedo was sent up to the air and hit Rocky. Rocky was dazed. Ikakumon ran to tackle Rocky. Rocky was sent so much back, that Rocky was almost fall into the water below. If he did fall, Ikakumon would easily win.  
  
Chapter 11: Psyduck Gets Involved!  
  
Gatomon and Kabuterrimon watched as Weregarurumon beat the crap out of Charizard. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard. "Psy aai duck?" Gatomon turned around. Psyduck was wandering through the city when the battle started. Misty was yelling at him. "Psyduck! Run! It's dangerous!" Psyduck looked at Misty with the clueless face he always has. "Psyduck?" He said. Gatomon smiled and ran to Psyduck. Gatomon came over and punched Psyduck so hard, he smashed through the window of a building on the other side of the street! Gatomon ran to the windowsill and jumped on it. Gatomon looked at Psyduck. Psyduck was a bloody mess, with a big gash on his head. Psyduck was sitting there, with his eyes a dark blue color. Gatomon wondered was wrong with him. His headache had gotten worse. He is about to do psychic attacks. Psyduck looked at Gatomon. Suddenly, a blue mist surrounded Gatomon and carried her into the air. Gatomon squirmed. Carrie watched in horror. "Gatomon! Digivolove!" Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon. The blue mist disappeared and Angewomon was dropped to the ground below. Angewomon hit the ground, barely hurting her. Angewomon got up and flew to the air. Psyduck, still with the blue in his eyes, wandered out of the building. Psyduck started to fire Psybeams out of nowhere. Angewomon dodged them and made a bow. "Celestial Arrow!" She yelled and an arrow of pure light was shot at Psyduck. Psyduck used Confusion, which stopped the arrow in midair. Psyduck pointed at Angewomon. The arrow was shot back at Angewomon. She gasped. "Celestial Arrow!" She yelled again. She launched another arrow, which hit the other arrow, causing an explosion. Psyduck wasn't startled by the explosion. Psyduck walked calmly to Angewomon. Angewomon readied another Celestial Arrow. "Celestial Arrow!" She yelled again. This time, the arrow hit Psyduck. Psyduck fell to the ground, with the blue out of his eyes. Misty noticed this. "Psyduck! Get out of there!" "Psyduck?" Psyduck said. Angewomon went in front of Psyduck. Psyduck looked at her. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled. The arrow was shot right at Psyduck. The arrow hit Psyduck through his neck. Psyduck clutched the arrow in his neck and gasped for air. He fell to the ground, dead. Misty cried. "Psyduck!!!" Angewomon just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Angemon's Return  
  
Scyther tried to get up. He couldn't, he was stunned. Togemon favored the gash on her back. Scyther finally got up and used Double Team again. Togemon knew the strategy. Togemon digivolved into Lilymon. Lilymon took to the air and readied her Flower Cannon. "Flower Cannon!" She yelled. She fired it at the fake Scyther she was trailing. The Scyther faded away. She trailed the other fake Scyther and fired her Flower Cannon. The fake Scyther faded away. The real Scyther was behind Lilymon. She turned around and fired her Flower Cannon. Scyther easily dodged and slashed Lilymon's feet. She screamed and fell to the ground. Scyther landed and stood atop Lilymon's body. Suddenly, she fired her Flower Cannon so fast, Scyther didn't see it coming. The Flower Cannon was launched into Scyther's face. He was blinded and started to stagger. "Uh oh, Scyther, return! Go! Venonat!" Tracey said. He threw a pokeball and Venonat came out of it. Scyther returned to his pokeball in a red beam. Lilymon charged Venonat.  
  
Angewomon walked away from the motionless Psyduck. She stopped and looked down at the cracked digi egg. The embryo was laying there. Angewomon started to surge with power. She fired it at the digi egg. The eggshell disappeared and the embryo morphed into Patamon. "Thanks, Angewomon." Patamon and T.K. said at the same time. Angewomon nodded and chuckled. Patamon looked at Angewomon. "I've got some unfinished business to deal with." He said as he flew away.   
  
Rocky stepped off the edge of the dock and held his arms up and bent over. Ikakumon charged and Rocky caught him and gave Ikakumon the same move that Weregarurumon did on Snorlax. Ikakumon sailed off the dock and into the water. Ikakumon sunk to the bottom. Rocky sensed someone coming. Rocky got ready for a fight. Patamon came into view and landed and digivolved into Angemon. "We meet again Rocky." Said Angemon. Rocky nodded and put his limbs into his shell and rolled at Angemon. Angemon expected this and put his staff on Rocky's shell and flipped over Rocky before Rocky rolled over him. Angemon suddenly surged with power. T.K. was concerned. Suddenly, his crest glowed. Angemon digivolved into Magnaangemon. Rocky retracted his limbs out of his shell and faced Magnaangemon. Rocky fired Hyper Beam. The beam hit Magnaangemon. When the smoke cleared, Magnaangemon was still standing. He laughed. "Is that the best you've got?" Magnaangemon said. Rocky growled. Magnaangemon flew into the air. Rocky looked at him. Magnaangemon took out his staff. "Gate of Destiny." He said as he drew a circle into the sky. The circle had a design on it. It opened like a gate and sucked everything in. Rocky tried to retreat, but to no avail. Rocky flew through the air, to the gate. Richie tried to recall Rocky, but the beam kept missing. Rocky flew into the gate. The gate closed and faded away. "NOO! Rocky!" Richie yelled. Magnaangemon laughed."Revenge is finally mine."  
  
Chapter 13: The Appearance of Wargreymon  
  
Kabuterrimon and Angewomon watched as Charizard used flamethrower on Weregarurumon. Weregarurumon was stunned. Charizard roared and flew out. Angewomon stayed behind as Kabuterrimon charged Charizard. Charizard easily dodged and smashed through the building which Weregarurumon was on. The building collapsed as Kabuterrimon gathered his strength. Suddenly, Kabuterrimon felt something fall on him. He looked. It was Weregarurumon! Kabuterrimon gave Weregarurumon to Angewomon. Angewomon sent Weregarurumon to the ground as Matt tended to him. Charizard, however, grabbed Kabuterrimon's horn on his head and gave him a Super Seismic Toss. Kabuterrimon fell head first into the street below. The street caved in around Kabuterrimon's head, making his head stuck in the street. Charizard watched as Kabuterrimon struggled. Angewomon flew behind Charizard. "Celestial Arrow!" She cried. She launched the arrow. Charizard turned around and saw the arrow coming. It hit Charizard, causing an explosion. Charizard's limp body fell to the ground below...  
  
Metal Greymon tried to shake Onix off. Onix wouldn't budge, with a firm grip over Metal Greymon's hand. Metal Greymon bit Onix. Onix finally got off Metal Greymon's arm. Onix slithered away. "Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon yelled as the pods in his chest opened. The missiles were aimed at Onix. Metal Greymon fired the missiles. "Get outta there, Onix!" Brock yelled. Onix burrowed underground. The missiles hit the ground, caving in the hole that Onix made, entombing Onix in there forever. Metal Greymon digivolved back to Agumon and walked to Tai. Tai ran to Agumon. Suddenly, Onix erupted from the ground. Onix roared and was falling to the ground, doing a body slam. Tai yelled and shielded himself with his hands. Agumon started to feel the power. "Agumon, Warp Digivolve to.... Wargreymon!" "Go get him, Wargreymon!" Tai said. Wargreymon charged Onix. "Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled. He launched a ball of energy at Onix. Onix dodged the ball of energy. The ball hit the street, making a big hole in the ground. Smoke was everywhere from the explosion. Onix used the advantage and caught Wargreymon. Onix wrapped himself around Wargreymon, biding it. Wargreymon screamed in agony. Brock laughed as Onix continued to squeeze the life out of Wargreymon....  
  
Chapter 14: A Sudden Burst of Energy  
  
Venonat jumped to the air. Lilymon stopped in the air and turned around. Venonat landed on the ground. "Venonat, Sleep Powder!" Tracey yelled. Venonat launched the blue powder to the air. Lilymon was hit by it and she started to fall asleep. Lilymon hit the ground, she was asleep. "Venonat, finish it with Psychic!" Tracey ordered. Venonat used Psychic. Lilymon's body took the blow. Lilymon was stunned. Tracey laughed. Mimi ran to Lilymon and she digivolved back to Palmon.  
  
Wargreymon struggled to get free from Onix's death grip. Onix tightened the grip. Wargreymon started to glow. Tai's crest glowed with new light. Wargreymon flashed. This startled Onix. Onix let go. Onix slithered away. "Terra Force!" Wargreymon launched another ball of energy at Onix. Onix started to speed up. Wargreymon and Tai's crest glowed even more. The ball of energy hit Onix, causing a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, Onix wasn't there. He was killed in the explosion. "Onix, no!" Brock yelled. Tai ran up to Wargreymon. "Nice job, Wargreymon!" Tai said to him. Wargreymon nodded. "Thank you, Tai." Tai nodded also. Brock clutched a pokeball. "Go! Golbat!" The Zubat Brock caught had evolved into Golbat thanks to some breeding from Pr. Ivy. Golbat came out from his pokeball. "Go! Geodude! Help out Golbat!" He said. Geodude came out from his pokeball. Geodude and Golbat flew after Wargreymon. "Uh oh." Tai said as he ran to the other digi destined. Wargreymon readied himself. "Golbat, use confusion!" Golbat did what Brock told him to do. Suddenly, Wargreymon was floating in the air. He then was sent smashing through a window of a building. Geodude followed. "Geodude, use Mega Punch!" Geodude punched the fallen Wargreymon. Wargreymon looked unconscious. He suddenly got up and backed away from Geodude. "Terra Force!" Wargreymon launched another ball of energy. The ball hit Geodude, causing him to explode. It was pretty hard to explode Geodude since he is a rock pokemon. Golbat saw this and started to retreat back to Brock. "Terra Force!" Wargreymon launched another ball of energy. The ball hit Golbat, who was so close to Brock. Brock was thus caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there. They both were killed from the explosion. "Brock! NO!" Ash and Misty yelled. Tai smiled. "One down, four to go."  
  
Chapter 15: Richie's Comeback  
  
Charizard crashed to the ground. He was motionless. He was dead. "NO!" Ash yelled. Ash ran to Charizard and wept over him. Angewomon smiled. Now she could get Ash killed too. "Celestial Arrow!" She yelled. "What?!" Ash said. The arrow neared Ash. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped out of nowhere. "Pika...CHU!!!!!!" The lightening from Pikachu's Thundershock disintegrated the arrow which Angewomon shot. Pikachu landed on Charizard's body. "Pikachu, thank you." Ash said. Pikachu nodded. "Pika pika." Angewomon flew to get Ash. Ash ran to Misty, Tracey and Richie. Ash threw another pokeball. "Go! Squirtle!" Squirtle came out of his pokeball. "Squirtle Squirtle." Ash sent out Squirtle so he can assist Pikachu. Suddenly, Magnaangemon appeared to help Angewomon. "Help out Angewomon, Magnaangemon." T.K. said. Magnaangemon nodded. "I'll do my best." He said. The two pokemon and two digimon faced off. Magnaangemon drew out his sword, Excaliber. Pikachu jumped out at Angewomon and Squirtle jumped at Magnaangemon. Magnaangemon raised his sword and sliced through Squirtle's body, including his shell! Magnaangemon watched Squirtle's two parts fall to the ground. "Squirtle! NOO!" Ash yelled. Richie ran to Ash and comforted him. "Listen Ash, let me take on those two digimon." Richie suggested. Ash nodded. "All right. Pikachu, return!" Pikachu ran to Ash. Richie clutched three pokeballs. "Here's my elite team. Go! Zippo! Go! Happy! Go! Sparky!" Richie threw the three pokeballs. Sparky, Richie's Pikachu, came out, Zippo, Richie's Charmander and Richie's Butterfree, which was named Happy. "Happy, use Stun Spore!" Richie commanded. Happy flew over Magnaangemon and Angewomon and fired blue spores behind him as he flew. The spores hit Magnaangemon and Angewomon. They started to feel woozy. They suddenly couldn't move. Happy's stun spore was taking affect. It was supposed to paralyze the target, and that was exactly what it was doing. They fell over. "Sparky, use your Thunder attack!" Richie commanded. Sparky shocked Magnaangemon and Angewomon with his Thunder attack. Magnaangemon and Angewomon still couldn't move. T.K. and Carrie started to come to the aid of Magnaangemon and Angewomon. They still couldn't move. Richie was huddling with his three pokemon. "Okay, Zippo, use your Fire Spin to round the four of those idiots up. Zippo nodded. Zippo fired his fire out of his mouth. The fire rounded itself up in a tornado of fire. "T.K.!!!!!!" Matt yelled. "Carrie!!!!!!" Tai yelled. They ran after their siblings. "MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" T.K. yelled. "TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carrie yelled. Richie recalled his three pokemon. The fire continued to round up T.K., Carrie, Angewomon and Magnaangemon. Richie started to show off to Misty, Tracey and Ash. Wargreymon digivolved back to Agumon. Then Agumon digivolved to Greymon and quickly digivolved to Metal Greymon. Richie didn't see Metal Greymon, since he was on the other side of the tornado of fire. "Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon fired the missiles out of the pods on his chest. The missiles sailed through the tornado of fire and hit a building in front of Richie. Richie started to run away. The Digi Destined ran away. The building collapsed on Richie and the tornado of fire, sealing their fate.  
  
Chapter 16: Sibling's Revenge  
  
The smoke cleared. The building had collapsed on Richie, T.K., Carrie, Angewomon, Magnaangemon, Zippo, Happy and Sparky. Tai and Matt ran to their siblings, who were buried in the rubble. Tai and Matt started to dig through the rubble, to find out if T.K. and Carrie survived. Suddenly, Matt found a hand sticking out of the ground. It was T.K.'s. Matt pulled T.K. out of the rubble. Tai continued to look for his sister. Matt looked at T.K. Suddenly, Joe and Gomamon ran over. Joe's father was a doctor, and he taught Joe a lot. Joe started to check out T.K. Matt felt tears start to come out, running down his cheeks. Joe examined T.K. more. "Matt, I'm sorry, T.K. is dead." Matt started to cry. Joe got up and looked at T.K.'s body. Matt went down to his knees and started to cry on T.K. Tai continued to look through the rubble. Tears also started to roll down his cheeks. Joe walked over to Tai. "Tai, I'm sorry. Carrie couldn't have survived." Tai wiped tears from his cheeks. "She could have gotten out in time." Tai said, not willing to give up hope. Joe put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "She couldn't have gotten out." Tai started to cry, just like Matt was. Tai and Matt put their heads up and looked at their Digimon. "Teach these guys a lesson they'll never forget!!" Matt and Tai said in unison. Agumon nodded. "Agumon, warp digivolve to.... Wargreymon!" Weregarurumon had digivolved back to Gabumon. "Gabumon, warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!" Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon along with Tai and Matt, looked at Ash, Misty and Tracey. Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon were in their battle stances. Ash, Misty and Tracey were scared. Ash clutched a pokeball. "Go! Snorlax!" The pokeball was thrown to the ground. The pokeball opened and Snorlax came out. Misty clutched two pokeballs. "Misty calls Starmie and Staryu!" The two pokeballs were thrown to the ground, and Starmie and Staryu came out of their pokeballs. Tracey threw his pokeball. "Go Scyther!" Scyther had been rejuvenated from his encounter with Lilymon. Ash looked at Pikachu. "You better go help them out." Pikachu nodded. "Pika chu." Joe looked at the pokemon and digimon. 'They need Gomamon's help.' Joe thought. "Gomamon, I want you to help Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon out." Gomamon nodded. "That's what I wanted to do, Joe." Gomamon told Joe. "Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikakumon!" "Ikakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!" Zudomon joined the two mega digimon. Ash sent out Bulbasaur and Muk, who he thought he would need during the battle. The pokemon and digimon faced off. There was still some digimon left, that could be needed in the battle. The final battle is about to begin!"  
  
Chapter 17: Reinforcements  
  
Izzy tried his best to get Kabuterrimon out of the street. Kabuterrimon couldn't use his Electro Shocker, since it would engulf himself in the blast. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled. Mimi and Sora also tried to help Izzy out. Biyomon was almost regenerated from her broken neck. Palmon's Poison Ivy finally caught onto Kabuterrimon. Izzy grabbed onto Palmon, Sora grabbed onto Izzy and Mimi grabbed onto Sora. They all pulled with all their strength. "Ooh, we're never going to get Kabuterrimon out of there!" Mimi whined. "Mimi, don't complain, we're going to get him out, no matter what." Sora said, comforting Mimi. They tried to get Kabuterrimon out. Again, they failed. Palmon had an idea. "Why don't me and Biyomon digivolve into our ultimate forms, so we can blast Kabuterrimon out of there?" "That's a great idea!" Mimi said. Palmon digivolved into Togemon, then Togemon digivolved into Lilymon. "What's wrong, Sora?" Mimi asked. "I don't know," Sora said, "I don't think Biyomon can digivolve into Garudamon yet." Sora was showing her care for Biyomon. Sora's crest of love started to glow. "Sora," Biyomon said, with renewed energy, "your love is giving me strength!" Sora looked at Biyomon and smiled. Biyomon smiled back. "Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!" "Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!" Garudamon and Lilymon launched their attacks at the street surrounding Kabuterrimon. "Flower Cannon!" "Wing Blade!" the two ultimate digimon yelled. The fire shaped like a bird flew into the street, exploding it. Kabuterrimon showed no signs of pain. The energy which Lilymon fired made a hole in the street, next to Kabuterrimon. Kabuterrimon finally got his head out of the street. Kabuterrimon stood up. "Thank you Garudamon and Lilymon." Garudamon and Lilymon nodded. "Kabuterrimon, digivolve to... Megakabuterrimon!" The three digimon and their human partners ran to the other digimon and the Digi Destined. "Hey Izzy," Tai said, "you finally got Kabuterrimon out of the street?" Izzy nodded. The digimon joined the rest of the digimon. The final battle is finally starting!  
  
Chapter 18: The Final Battle Starts!  
  
Tracey, Ash and Misty huddled. "My guess is this is the final battle," Tracey told them, "let's send out the rest of our pokemon." Ash and Misty nodded. "Go! Goldeen!" Misty yelled. The pokeball opened and Goldeen came out, flopping about, because, Goldeen was out of water. Tracey clutched his last pokeball. "Go! Marril!" Marril came out of his pokeball. All of Ash's pokemon were already out. The digimon were at their highest stages, against all of the pokemon which Ash, Misty, and Tracey had. Who would make the first move? Wargreymon did. He charged at Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, vine whip!" Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around Wargreymon's right arm. "Bulbasaur, now use Leech Seed!" A seed appeared on the flower on Bulbasaur's back. The seed was launched from the flower. It landed on Wargreymon's head. Then the seed opened and vines wrapped around Wargreymon's body. Then Wargreymon's energy started to drain. Wargreymon grunted. Wargreymon started to fly away, taking Bulbasaur with him. Wargreymon was out of control. He started to fly after Misty. She ran from Wargreymon. Wargreymon finally stopped. Bulbasaur, was still going. Bulbasaur was catapulted over Wargreymon. Misty didn't see Bulbasaur coming. Bulbasaur landed right on Misty. Misty fell to the ground. She tried to get Bulbasaur off her. Tracey and Ash started to help her. Wargreymon got Bulbasaur's vines off of him. Wargreymon was free. He saw Bulbasaur. Wargreymon flew after Bulbasaur, his left hand and claws extended. Ash and Tracey saw him coming. They tried to get Misty out of the way. They couldn't move her, since Bulbasaur's unconscious body was on top of her. Ash and Tracey got out of the way. Wargreymon landed in front of Bulbasaur and Misty. Misty screamed. Ash and Tracey watched in horror as Wargreymon stabbed Bulbasaur with his left hand. Wargreymon's hand went through Bulbasaur, and Misty was stabbed. They were both dead. Blood trickled out of the corner of Misty's mouth. Wargreymon raised his bloody hand in victory.  
  
Chapter 19: Revenge for Their Fallen Trainer  
  
"That's the way to get 'em Wargreymon!" Tai yelled. Blood dripped from Wargreymon's hand. Behind Wargreymon, Goldeen, Starmie and Staryu watched Wargreymon with anger. The jewels on Starmie and Staryu started to glow a bright red. They charged after Wargreymon. Goldeen was going to hit Wargreymon first, jumping out at Wargreymon, at his back. Wargreymon sensed this, and turned around, his arm swinging around, with the claws extended. It was too late for Goldeen. The claws hit Goldeen, slashing her up. Goldeen fell to the ground. Wargreymon stepped on her, killing her. Staryu and Starmie were next. They spun around, looking to hit Wargreymon. Wargreymon put up his arms against his chest, to protect him. The two star pokemon clanked off Wargreymon's metal arms. Wargreymon grunted. Starmie and Staryu went all over the place, trying to hit Wargreymon. Wargreymon got an idea. "Terra Force!" He started to spin around like a drill. Starmie was about to go back to hit Wargreymon, but was caught in the spinning, and was sliced and diced. Staryu saw this, and spun to hit the Digi Destined. Mimi screamed. Staryu was heading right for her. She shielded herself. "Watch out Mimi!" Joe yelled. Joe tackled Mimi, just missing Staryu. The other Digi Destined ducked to the ground. Suddenly, Metalgarurumon went up to the air. "Giga Missile!" A pod in his chest opened, revealing a missile. The missile fired, sending Metalgarurumon backwards. The missile hit Staryu, blowing her up. Metalgarurumon landed. "That solves our problem."  
  
Chapter 20: All Out War!  
  
Wargreymon flew back to the Digi Destined's digimon. Ash looked at the Digi Destined. His fists were clenched. Tracey looked at them also. Tai stepped forward. "You mine as well give up, Ash and Tracey." 'A real pokemon master wouldn't give up the fight.' Ash thought. "Never!" Tai chuckled. "Suit yourself. Go Wargreymon!" Wargreymon flew after Ash and Tracey. They went to the ground. Scyther jumped onto Wargreymon's back, trying to prevent Wargreymon from doing anything to Tracey. Wargreymon looked back. "Get off me, you stupid fool!" Scyther cocked his head. "Scyther!" Scyther screamed. Scyther tried to rip through Wargreymon, but the metal on him prevented it. Wargreymon landed and Scyther jumped off Wargreymon. They faced off. "Mega Claw!" Wargreymon yelled. His claw was extended. Scyther easily moved out of the way, getting his hand caught into the street. "Scyther, use Sword's Dance, then finish him off with Slash!" Tracey encouraged Scyther. Scyther started to charge up using Sword's Dance. Then he extended his claw. Scyther slashed Wargreymon at the back of his leg and the back of his neck. Wargreymon grunted and fell to the ground. Scyther then raised his right arm to the air, then slashed Wargreymon's head right off. Wargreymon's head fell right to the ground. Blood trickled from Wargreymon's neck and the bottom of the head. Scyther raised his arms in victory. "Nice going Scyther." Tracey said. Tai ran to Wargreymon. "Wargreymon!" Sora ran after Tai. "Don't go over there, Tai, it's dangerous." Tai ignored her. Tai ran to Wargreymon. Tai didn't notice Wargreymon was decapitated. Tai put his hands on Wargreymon and started to cry. Scyther turned around. "Scy?" Scyther jumped into the air, at Tai. Tai shielded himself. Sora tackled Tai out of the way, just as soon as Scyther was going to slash him. Sora was on top of Tai, protecting him. "Thanks, Sora." Tai said. Sora said nothing. Scyther raised his claw, but then a familiar siren caught his attention. He turned around. Police cars were coming over to the battlefield!  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: Arrested?!  
  
"Scy?" Scyther said as he looked at the oncoming police cars. Tai and Sora looked up. "Huh?" They said. The Digi Destined looked at the police cars. So did Ash and Tracey. "What are we gonna do?" Tai asked. Matt thought for a moment. "We could run, leaving our digimon to continue fighting." Tai thought about that for a moment. "Okay. Let's go gang!" Sora got up and she helped Tai up. "Thanks Sora." Sora smiled. "That's what friends are for." Sora and Tai joined the Digi Destined and ran into an alley. Ash and Tracey saw their plan and they too started to run into an alley on the other side of the road from the Digi Destined. The Pokemon and Digimon started to fight. Metalgarurumon went after Scyther. "Mega Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon launched a beam of ice. Scyther moved out of the way. The street where Scyther was standing was now completely ice. The cars started to get closer.  
  
Inside a police car....  
  
Officer Jenny and a fellow officer were in a police car. Jenny was driving. She was talking into a radio. "This is Unit 9," she said, "we've spotted the battle. It seems there is some pokemon and some weird new species of pokemon. But there are no people! The report said there were kids in the battle as well, over." "Roger that." An officer in another police car said. They stopped in front of the battle.  
  
The Battle...  
  
The Digimon and Pokemon stopped and their eyes were on the police. Officer Jenny stepped out of her car. The other officers came out of their cars, as well. Officer Jenny went back into her car and came out of it with a megaphone. She put it to her mouth. "Okay, we were told there are kids here. Now show yourselves and nothing will happen." No one showed up.   
  
Scyther was getting fed up with these police officers. The one with the megaphone's voice hurt his ears! Scyther had it! He raised his hands in the air. "SCYTHER!" Scyther charged the police officers. The police officers were frightened and drew their guns. Scyther kept coming. They opened fire. All of the shots missed. Scyther was still in a rage! Scyther jumped into the air, right above an officer. Scyther raised his arm as the officer shielded himself and screamed. Scyther's hand went right through the officer's arms, which the officer used to shield himself with and also sliced into his head, making a huge line like gash in the officer's head. The officer fell to the ground. Metalgarurumon went after Scyther. Scyther was too busy mutilating police officers to notice Metalgarurumon behind him. "Metal Wolf Snout!" Metalgarurumon cried as he shot four beams out of the holes in his head to make him smell things and breathe. Scyther saw the beams at the last moment. Scyther jumped out of the way. The beams hit a police car. The police car exploded, taking two officers with it. There were only six officers and Officer Jenny left of Unit 9. Scyther turned around to Metalgarurumon. Scyther started to slash at Metalgarurumon. This had no effect against Metalgarurumon's metal body. Metalgarurumon was mad. He jumped out at Scyther. Scyther went to the ground and slashed Metalgarurumon's feet. Metalgarurumon landed on his feet. Blood started to make puddles on the ground from Metalgarurumon's wounds on his feet. "SCYTHER!" Scyther yelled as he charged Metalgarurumon, his arms up in the air. Suddenly, the Digimon came to Metalgarurumon's aid. Then the Pokemon ran over to help Scyther. The final battle has begun.  
  
Chapter 22: The Ultimate Battle Starts  
  
The pokemon eyed the digimon. The digimon eyed the pokemon. Who would make the first move? The pokemon did. They charged after the digimon. Pikachu tackled Lilymon. Lilymon screamed as Pikachu bit her arm. Lilymon shoved Pikachu off her arm. She shoved Pikachu so hard, that Pikachu was flown off Lilymon's arm and careened into the alley which Ash and Tracey were. Pikachu flew right into Ash's face. Ash toppled over. "Uh oh, we better get outta here." Tracey said as he saw Lilymon flying after Pikachu. "Flower Cannon!" Lilymon yelled as she fired her flower. Ash and Tracey dove out of the way. So did Pikachu. The explosion rocked the two buildings the alley was between. The two buildings started to shake. Ash and Tracey high tailed it out of the alley. Officer Jenny saw the two run out of the alley. She pulled out her megaphone. "All right, you two, put your hands up." Ash and Tracey ignored her. The two buildings toppled towards each other. The tops of the buildings hit each other, causing them to point up. Then they smashed to the ground. "That's it," Officer Jenny said, "we're coming over there." She and the six officers walked over to get to Ash and Tracey. She tried to get through a battle between Garudamon and Snorlax. Garudamon was getting revenge from Snorlax for breaking her neck. Snorlax was pretty agile for the big tub of lard that he was. Garudamon went to the air. "Wing Blade!" The fire shaped like a bird went after Snorlax. Snorlax rolled out of the way. The Wing Blade was going for the officers and Officer Jenny who were trying to get through. They saw it coming at the last minute. They screamed and shielded themselves. The Wing Blade connected, causing a huge explosion, killing the officers and Officer Jenny.  
  
Chapter 23: The Deaths Start  
  
Snorlax was blinded by the smoke caused by the explosion. Snorlax figured that Garudamon was too, so he started to use Rest. Garudamon went to the top of a building and started to use her wings to spread away the smoke. She looked down at the sleeping Snorlax. "Wing Blade!" The bird of flame went after Snorlax. It hit the ground near Snorlax, causing an explosion. Snorlax woke up and was sent down the street. Garudamon waited for the smoke to clear. She was blinded by the smoke. She again used her wings to clear the smoke. Snorlax got up and ran back up the street. He continued to run, seeing that he would hit the building which Garudamon was on. Snorlax had his arms out and he rammed into the building, making a huge hole in it. The building started to topple to the other side of the street. Garudamon didn't see it coming until the building toppled over to another building at the other side of the street. Garudamon's chest and head made a V in the building as it sunk down the building, to the street. Garudamon was knocked unconscious. Snorlax shook his head from ramming himself into the building. Snorlax charged up, and fired a golden Hyper Beam out of his mouth. The beam hit Garudamon, causing a massive explosion. The explosion destroyed the two buildings that were on Garudamon. Garudamon screamed and died. When the smoke cleared, both buildings and Garudamon were gone. Snorlax then went to sleep again. Sora saw what happened and started to run out of the alley. It was safe for the Digi Destined to come out of the alley, now that Officer Jenny and the other six officers were accidently killed by Garudamon. "Garudamon!" Sora yelled as she went to where Garudamon died. Tai went after her. "Don't go there, Sora! It's dangerous!" Sora ignored him, like when Tai ignored her when he ran out to the battlefield to see how Wargreymon was doing. Sora ran over to where Garudamon died. There was nothing there. Sora started to cry for her fallen Digimon partner. Snorlax woke up by Sora's crying. Snorlax got up and noticed Sora. He started to charge up for another Hyper Beam. The time it would take to fire another Hyper Beam would take longer because Snorlax just fired one. Tai continued to run after Sora and noticed Snorlax. 'Uh oh, I better get Sora outta there.' Tai thought. "SORA!" Tai yelled. Sora turned around. "Huh?" Snorlax finished charging up. Snorlax fired the golden Hyper Beam. Tai jumped and tackled Sora out of the way just in time. The Hyper Beam missed them by inches. The Hyper Beam hit a nearby building. The building exploded and started to shake and sway. Tai and Sora noticed this and ran from Snorlax and the other battles. They joined up with the other Digi Destined. Snorlax, bored, fell to sleep. What Snorlax didn't know was the building he hit with his Hyper Beam was toppling his way. The building fell down on Snorlax, killing him. Ash didn't notice Snorlax's death. He was too busy watching the Pikachu-Lilymon fight.   
  
Chapter 24: The Comeback  
  
Pikachu watched Ash and Tracey escape from the two buildings smashing into each other. Pikachu sighed. "Pika pika chu." He said. Lilymon noticed Pikachu was distracted and flew over to Pikachu. Pikachu turned around and this caught Lilymon off guard. Lilymon flew over Pikachu. Pikachu watched her and he jumped up, and bit on her leg. Pikachu put his little hands on her leg, hanging on. Lilymon was in pain and started to fly up, towards the top of a nearby skyscraper. Ash watched the two in the air. "Pikachu! Now's your chance!" Pikachu heard Ash and charged up. "Pika CHU!!!" Pikachu sent electricity through Lilymon's body. She screamed and plummeted towards the ground. Pikachu let go of Lilymon and jumped towards the roof of the skyscraper. Pikachu flipped in mid-air and landed softly on the roof. Mimi, however, started to watch Lilymon plunge to her death. "Lilymon!" she started to run towards Lilymon. Lilymon then hit the ground, dead. Mimi ran to her side and kneeled next to her. She started to cry next to her.   
  
Pikachu jumped off the building, head first, arms out stretched. "Pika chu!" Ash put his arms up to catch him. "Pikachu!" Ash caught Pikachu and rubbed his hand on Pikachu's head. Pikachu then sighted Mimi and looked up to Ash. Ash nodded. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms and charged up. "Thunder Shock, Pikachu!" Ash instructed. Mimi shielded herself with her arms. "NO! Help!" "PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried and the yellow electricity went into Mimi. Mimi shook and fell over. Joe wiped tears from his face. "No Mimi!"  
  
Chapter 25: Its Payback Time!  
  
Joe tightened his fist. "Mimi....no." Joe wiped the tears from his face again. The tears couldn't stop flowing. "All right, Zudomon, attack Pikachu!" Zudomon turned around from his fight with Venonat. Zudomon ran over to Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at the gargantuan Digimon. Zudomon lifted his hammer up. "Vulcan's Hammer!" The hammer slammed into the ground, making a massive hole in the street. Pikachu had jumped out of the way and jumped up onto Zudomon's arm, then up to his head. Pikachu launched off and landed on top of the skyscraper. Zudomon looked up at Pikachu. "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed the hammer into the skyscraper, making rubble fall to the ground. Marril was crushed by the falling rubble, finishing Marril's fight with Megakabuterrimon. Megakabuterrimon looked over to Zudomon. "What are you doing?" Megakabuterrimon asked. Zudomon looked away from Pikachu. "I'm avenging Mimi's death by killing Pikachu." Zudomon told Megakabuterrimon. "All right," Megakabuterrimon told Zudomon, "I'll help you." Zudomon nodded and looked back to Pikachu. Pikachu was gone. Zudomon and Megakabuterrimon looked around. Megakabuterrimon saw Pikachu on Zudomon's shoulder. "Look out Zudomon!" Megakabuterrimon yelled. "Horn Buster!" Zudomon ducked. The beam connected with Pikachu, sending Pikachu through the skyscraper. The skyscraper wobbled. Ash started to feel tears fall down his face. "Pikachu.....no." Ash started to weep. Tracey patted Ash's back. But the two pokemon trainers didn't know of the skyscraper falling their way. The building fell on them, killing them. Zudomon and Megakabuterrimon got out of the way just in time. Digimon has won! Or have they? Venonat and Scyther looked at all of their adversaries for the final battle.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 26: The Final Battle  
  
Venonat and Scyther faced off against the remaining digimon: Megakabuterrimon, Zudomon, and Metalgarurumon. The remaining Digi Destined watched the battle. They were Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy and Joe. Venonat fired sleep powder. Megakabuterrimon got hit and fell asleep. Metalgarurumon jumped in back of Venonat as Venonat watched Megakabuterrimon digivolve back to Tentomon. Tentomon fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon fired a beam of ice that froze Venonat, sealing his fate.   
  
Scyther ran up Zudomon's arm and jumped onto his face. "Scyther!" Scyther screamed as he slashed Zudomon's left eye. This cut the eye. Zudomon covered his eye in pain and toppled over. Scyther softly jumped off Zudomon, onto the ground. Zudomon digivolved back to Gomamon. Gomamon was on the ground. Scyther went after Metalgarurumon. "Giga Missile!" the ground near Scyther blew up, sending Scyther through the air. Scyther landed hard, still alive. Metalgarurumon digivolved back into Gabumon. Gabumon fell to the ground in exhaustion. Scyther raised his arms up into the air. "SCYTHER!" Scyther faced the Digi Destined. "Uh oh." They said. They split up and ran in different directions, except for Tai and Sora, who ran together. Scyther went after Joe. Joe looked behind him in horror. He started to run faster. Finally, he looked behind him after a minute of running. There was no Scyther behind him. Joe ran into an alley and sat down next to a dumpster. Joe looked around. Scyther was no where in site. Joe sighed in relief. Suddenly, he heard a sound in the dumpster. Joe was petrified. He got up and lifted up the top of the dumpster. Scyther shot out. "SCYTHER!" Scyther screamed. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Joe screamed. Scyther pulled Joe into the dumpster. The dumpster went back and forth and then stopped. Scyther, rose from the dumpster, covered in Joe's blood.  
  
Tai and Sora stopped running and went into an alley. They stopped, knowing Scyther was not near them. Tai and Sora sat down, facing each other. "Tai," Sora started, "I want to thank you for saving me." Tai looked at Sora. "So do I. You've always come to my aid when I've needed it." Sora nodded. Then there was silence. Tai and Sora started to lean towards each other. Their lips pressed together for a few seconds, then "SCYTHER!" Tai and Sora looked up and screamed. Scyther's arms were on Tai's left side and on Sora's right. Scyther brought his arms together very fast and decapitated them.   
  
Izzy ran inside a building. The building was empty. Izzy came across a table. Next to it was an outlet. Izzy sat down and plugged in his computer. He found the cops and started to e-mail them.  
  
Help! This is Koushiro Izumi. I'm stuck here in this building on the right side of 3rd Avenue. I am being chased by a Scyther that's on a mad killing spree. Please help m  
  
Izzy was cut off as he saw Scyther smash through the window. "AHHH!!!" Izzy yelled. Scyther calmly walked over to Izzy and stopped in front of him. Izzy stayed still. "SCY!" Scyther yelled as he drove his arm through, Izzy's computer, into Izzy's face. Scyther removed his arm and Izzy's lifeless body fell to the ground.   
  
Matt looked around. Scyther was no where. He was in the middle of the street. He stopped and sat down against the building behind him. Suddenly, he saw Scyther jump out of a window on the other side of the street. Matt shielded himself. Scyther flew and landed in front of Matt. Matt cowered and looked up. Scyther raised his arm. "SCY—" "Ice Wolf Claw!" Scyther turned around to a beam of ice. The ice hit Scyther. Scyther was frozen. Scyther fell to the ground, his killing spree over. Matt stood up. Metalgarurumon trotted over to Matt. "I had to warp-digivolve again to save you." "Thank you Metalgarurumon." Matt said. Matt gathered up Tentomon and Gomamon and climbed onto Metalgarurumon's back. Metalgarurumon flew into the air, flying off into the horizon.......  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tai and the others were walking through the forest, looking for the remaining Dark Masters: Piedmon and Machinedramon. "Uh, Tai. I don't think they're here." Matt said. Tai shrugged. "I don't either, Matt, but we have to keep looking." The Digi Destined were back in the Digi World, not dead and not remembering what just happened.  
  
Somewhere....  
  
Warmon laughed when he looked at a monitor of the two groups of kids: Ash and company and the Digi Destined. "Nice work, boss." Warmon said as he turned around to a ghost like Digimon. "Thank you Warmon. These puny children have seen nothing yet until they face me, Miragemon!"  
  
THE END?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
